Color Splash
by I luv Volturi
Summary: A group of cats that base their lives off of the color of their left front paw. When Talon is born with a black RIGHT paw what will happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

**A group of cats that base their lives off of the color of their left front paw. When Talon is born with a black RIGHT paw what will happen to him?**

**Well here is the orders**

**Black- **heads of the group, has three-five mates at a time. Is in charge of making sure cats know what they do and who they are in charge of. In charge of everyone.

**White- **healers, the cats that heal the clan and are the ones with out any mates. In charge of Red, Orange, Purple, Blue and Green

**Gray- **second-in-commands, has two mates at a time. Is in charge of patrols. In charge of White, Red, Orange, Purple, Blue and Green.

**Red- **Battle Planners. Only one mate at a time. In charge of Orange, Purple, Blue and Green.

**Orange- **Hunters. Only one mate at a time. In charge of Purple, Blue and Green

**Purple- **The only cats that don't train cats. Are the ones that have kits with any tom that chooses them. Are in charge of Blue and Green.

**Blue- **Fighters. Only can have a mate if a Black permits it. In charge of Green.

**Green**- Thrashers. The cats that can fight and hunt. Can have a mate if a Purple offers.

Berry looked at her small kits, three healthy kits. She then looked at their paws in turn. Flower had a Purple paw, Rage had a Red paw and finally Talon, he had a black paw but it was a right paw, not a left paw... what would become of her small kit? Then she looked at her paw, orange. She was a hunter, her mate was a gray, a second-in command.


	2. Chapter 2

Talon growled as he saw Ferret pad over, they had been in a dispute. Ferret was the leader of the group and often told cats what to do. Yesterday, he had allowed Rage to join the Red Cavern for Rage had the red paw. He also let Flower join Purple-Headquarters for she had the purplish-gray paw. The only diffrence beetween all three of the siblings was the color of their paws, the reason he hadn't joined the Black Cavern was because his stupid right paw had to be black, not his left!

Black paws were a sacred tradition that they would lead the group. The only thing that was wrong was that he had a black right paw and not a stupid left.

"Talon!" Ferret hissed

"Yes, Ferret?" Talon asked

"Seeing as you do have a black paw I will allow you to train as a Black but the only diffrence beetween you and Thorn, the other Black trainee is that you will have to have five mates before the six moons of training is up."

"Really?" Talon asked, excited.

"Yes, but the she-cats must be willing, you can not force them into something they are not ready for."

"Yes, Ferret."

"Excellent, now go to the Black Cavern. Berry you may return to the Orange Headquarters. Storm you may return to the Gray Headquarters. Now I must take young Talon to see how we classify cats here."

As Ferret led Talon out of the nursing den he got his first glimpse of the camp. It was huge! No telling how many cats lived there. A pretty white she-cat padded past him, she had a purple paw. Ferret signaled to him to come with him.

Ferret led him to a den where a small streak of green was. He turned to him and said "This is the Green Cavern, where all the cats that hunt and fight are, they are the bottom of the food chain and can only have a mate if a Purple offers or if they get permission from a Black. The Green Cavern is where the training cats live. They are often called Thrashers. Above it is the Green Headquarters where the official Greens live."

Ferret then turned away and padded to another area and said "This is the Blue Cavern, known for their amazing fighting skills they often are referred to as the Fighters. They fight for our safety which is why it is rare for them to have mates because they become protective over those cats mainly instead of the rest of the clan. They only have a mate if the head-of-the-Blacks allows."

"Will I be the head-of-the-Blacks?" Talon asked curiously.

"Only if you can become the most popular, I am the head-of-the-Blacks so you have to become more popular then me."

"No one is more popular then you."

"Of, course."

Talon honestly didn't believe it but he went with it. He would need to get on Ferret's good side because with out him he could never become a full-fledged Black.

"Ok, now here is the Purple Head-Quarters, it is where your sister is. She is to be a mother someday. They are what you would call the Undeniables. For they can't deny you but in your case they can."

"Next is the Orange Cavern, or as they are often called the Hunters. These cats are training in the ways of hunting, they must become the best at hunting for that is their only job unless they are a she-cat for then they can have kits."

"Ok, here is the Red Cavern, your brother is here. He is being trained in the art of Battle Planning, which is the hardest thing to do. They are nicknamed Battle Planners which is their jobs. They can have only one mate at a time as well."

"Well the next one is the Gray Cavern where second-in-commands are being trained they are being taught how to handle situations that involve border and hunting patrols. Your father is in the Gray-Headquarters. They are often called Second-in-Commands."

"Then we come to the White Cavern where all the cats in there are learning to be healers. None of them can have mates and are often angry about this for they want kits of their own. They have never broken the rules before though."

"Finally, we come to your den, Talon. Go in and set up your nest. I also want you to talk to Thorn and get to know him. Be kind!"

"Of course." Talon said as he padded into the den.

In the far corner was a small golden-brown tom he raised his head as Talon padded in. "You must be Talon, I have heard much about you. You are the only cat born with a right paw having the color that decides your fate. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, why is this cavern so empty?"

"Well, very few cats are born with a black paw. Only three-five in a life span."

"Wow! So do you have any siblings?"

"No, they all died at birth. If they had survived we would have two more cats in this den."

"Hmmm, wow."

"Yeah, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, Rage, a red paw and Flower a purple paw."

"Ohh, a new purple paw?"

"Yeah"

"Well looks like I got a new choice for when I choose my first mate."

"Why haven't you chosen yet?"

"Well see I don't have to have a mate for at least six more moons."

"Oh, well for me to even become a full-fledged Black I have to have five mates."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." Talon yawned, he hadn't been asleep half the night, he missed his siblings.

"Looks like you need some sleep! Good night, Talon."

"Goodnight, Thorn." _I think I have a new friend! _Talon thought as he fell into a deep slumber.

_**Yeah, yeah I know it was kind of random! I just needed to let you know what everything was and what position he is in. Thorn may seem like his friend but there does come a time that all friends backstab you, even if you don't know it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Talon felt a paw prod his side and he opened his eyes to see Thorn. Talon jumped up and Thorn laughed and said "Man, you got energy! Today I'm going to learn what Greens do. I'm learning with Sprite, the other Black and you are going to do something with Ferret. I have absolutely no clue what, though."

"Thanks!" Talon took off and almost ran face first into a pretty pinkish-white she-cat. He looked down and saw that she had a black paw. _This must be Sprite!_ "Hello, you must be Talon. Ferret is waiting for you over by the Purple Head-quarters. Don't keep him waiting."

"Thank you." He said then took off. He found Ferret right in front of the Purple Head-quarters and Ferret grins and says "Today we are learning how to pick a mate. Each of these she-cats in here can be your future mate. Very few have mates, but a few do. Ok, well let's go in."

As they padded inside he saw many she-cats. The den smelled of rosemary and honey. He then saw a familiar pelt, Flower! He started to go over there when Ferret said "You can't go see your sister, at least one of these she-cats will be your mate. Flower is fine, she doesn't need you, soon she will have her own kits."

"But she is my sister!"

"Listen, if you develop any attachment what so ever to her any tom will kill you for her. Even if she is your sister."

"Ok." He said a little downcast.

"How you pick a she-cat is you pick them based on their eye color, the darker the eye color the more kits she will produce. The lighter her pelt is the less kits he will produce. Understand?" Talon nodded unsure of how else to reply.

"Ok, then tell me which of these she-cats would produce the most kits." Talon sighed and looked until she saw three black she-cats huddled in a corner. He padded over and prodded them awake. "Wrong!" Ferret bellowed.

"What?"

"You don't prod a Purple awake you yowl at them but you did find the darkest pelted she-cat so I can't be that mad, now tell me which one would produce the most kits?"

Talon peered at each of the she-cats when he noticed one of them had dark amber eyes but a white tipped tail. He shook his head and touched the black one with dark blue eyes. "This is her!"

Ferret grinned and said "Yes, it is her. Good job! That is Night, she is the best she-cat we have, just turned 6 moons yesterday. I'm going to leave you now, pick out a she-cat that you like and I will come back in and see who you chose." As Ferret padded out Talon scanned the room until his gaze fell on a gorgeous silver tabby with black paws, except for the one purplish-gray paw, belly and green eyes. He padded over and she acted like she was scared, he bent down and asked "What is your name?"

"I am Arch, 5 moons old."

"5 moons?"

"Yes"

"Wow, why are you in here?"

"My dad ordered it, my dad is Ferret."

"Oh, well how would you like to be my mate? You wouldn't have to deal with abusement all the time."

"Thanks, of course I'd be your mate." She said softly.

"Ferret!" Talon yowled

As Ferret pushed his way in when he saw who Talon had picked he said "Well, you have good taste I'll tell you that. If she wants to be your mate then you can have my daughter but first she must say yes."

"Daddy, I do want to be Talon's mate." Arch said

"Ok, well Talon that is one down four to go." Ferret grinned

"Yeah."

"Wait, you have to have five mates? I am just chosen because I'm a she-cat! TALON! I _don't_ want to be your dumb, stupid mate any more! Get lost!" Arch screeched.

Talon drew back, surprised by the sudden change in the young she-cat. Talon then looked at Ferret who was grinning at Talon and said "Well, my little girl doesn't like being used! Sorry, Talon!"

Talon couldn't help feeling a little suspicious of Ferret. He seemed almost pleased...was the head-of-Blacks hiding something? Did he want Talon to fail? _He doesn't want me to be popular, he's scared of me! He knows that I would change everything about this group, he is dumb to think I would hurt his daughter to get there. He is going to pay, dearly._

**Well, this chapter was short, I know but I want you to see what this group is like, it may be short but you get to see the Purple life and a little bit of Ferret in there. Hope you like it! P.S. I have other stories so take a look at those, hope you like them!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kind of short, yes but I have good reasons for not writing, I lost my idea book for this story and I can't really remember much about the Warriors series since I lost my books but yeah, this is kind of a rundown of what has happened lately. **_

Life couldn't have been weirder….after my incident with Arch Ferret had started acting like I didn't have a chance well until I found a mate.

She was a beautiful gray-in-training. Her pelt was a deep crimson and she knew a lot about falling in love and all. She could make me laugh and we got a long great and she had just told me that she had me as a mate just because she had to have one but she didn't bother me that much.

I had also developed an extremely strong bond with one of the Purple's daughters, this kit was another black paw and was absolutely stunning, she had dark brown fur with her black paw and dark amber eyes.

Her father was a different story, her father was Ice who was a white tom with a gray paw, and he was extremely cold and didn't treat anyone kindly. He hated me for being around his daughter, Night all the time. He never wanted her to find a mate because he thought mates were useless unless they were below you on the totem pole.

Sprite had her first litter of kits a moon ago, 2 beautiful new white paws, we had lost two of our whites recently and this had made up for it. The kits names were Jumbo, for the big white tom and Pinky who was pinkish-white with a pure white paw. They were really great kits and I was happy for Sprite.

My sister's pregnancy didn't excite me as much she was pregnant with Ferret's kits and man was she pregnant! Ferret had told her that if she gave him a green or a blue paw he would kill her and I knew he wasn't bluffing.

_**So yeah, there is the little update about what has happened recently in Talon's life.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I rose up, yawning slightly. My white teeth glistened and then I heard Ferret's voice and Joel's voice, he was the main white and was in charge of all healing and deciding what was wrong.

"Ferret, she is kitting! Flower is kitting and you don't want to be there? How could you!" He was yelling at Ferret.

I quickly ran out and said in calm voice "If Ferret doesn't wish to I would love to be there for my sister's kitting." Joel smiled at this and led me to the Purple's Headquarters.

I walked inside and was surprised to see my sister looking lovingly at three little bundles of fuzz. They were kits! One was a dark gray, another a beautiful ginger, just like Flower and the last was identical to Ferret, immediately I looked at the kit and hated it.

"Names and paw colors?" I asked, curiously. She looked at me and I could see something was wrong with her.

"Jasmine is the dark gray one, she is all gray so she will be a second-in-command, Chloe is the one that looks like Ferret and has a red paw." She stopped, abruptly and I looked at her surprised, why she didn't want to tell me the ginger one's paw color, I had no clue.

"Flower what is the ginger one?" I asked, openly curious.

"The ginger one is Bloom and she is a blue paw." My heart stopped at the paw color. My sister had given Ferret the one thing he didn't want, a blue paw.

"Flower what are we going to do?" I screeched.

"I don't know, Talon!" She cried.

"Let me see that kit." A voice came from across the room and a brilliant black she-cat with green eyes stood up, kits squeals followed. She padded over and prodded the little kit, it rolled over and she picked it up and looked at me and said "I'm Shadow, I am the only other mother in here and you are lucky that my kits were just born too because I am saving Flower's life." She then padded over and put the blue pawed kit at her belly along with the other 2. I felt relief flow through me since she was taking this young kit, finally someone with a heart!

Joel looked thoughtful at her and then padded out, I followed immediately. Ferret was standing in the middle of the camp.

"Well? How many and paws?"He asked angrily.

"2, one is a gray and the other is a red." He nodded and pushed himself into the den. I sighed, if it hadn't been for Shadow Flower would be dead.

_**What do you think? It isn't too short is it? Please tell me in a review! Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Things had been changing a lot lately with Flower's kits and me trying to find more mates things were starting to get out of hand. I had two new mates, Night as expected and a she-cat that was taken from Twolegplace named Yuri. Yuri was a beautiful leopard colored she-cat with a white belly and paws.

"Talon" Jasmine said, tumbling out of the den.

"Hey, Jasmine where's Chloe?" I asked, touching my nose to her forehead.

"Chloe is with momma, she isn't feeling well." I stiffened up, if Chloe died then Flower would be so upset!

"Does she need Joel?" I asked, calmly.

"No, Talon her tummy is just hurting." She explained with a light laugh.

"That's good news, I hope she feels better!" Then Jasmine scampered off to go and bother the others.

I sighed and padded into my den. "Hey, Talon Night just told me the wonderful news, she's pregnant!" Thorn said. My heart skipped a beat, my first litter of kits! I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Night's voice behind me.

"Thorn, what did I tell you? I wanted to tell him! He is my mate after all." She shot him a glare and I glanced at her stomach surprised to see the bulge already present.

"Ahh yes, I've been pregnant for almost a moon now, I just didn't know it." My eyes grew wide, if she just had one kit how would the clan react? She would be the first black she-cat that had a small litter!

"Don't worries, Joel tell me that it is a good sized litter, like 3 or 4 kits?" She touched our noses together and I felt proud, my first litter would be with my favorite love. Then a scream caught my attention outside of the den and before long I knew the source of it, in front of me laid Flower, bleeding as Ferret struck her repeatedly.

"Ferret stop! My daughter!" Our mother was screaming I had never seen my mother so upset in all my life.

"You dare to disrespect me like that! You dare to make a decision based off of your own thoughts! I own you, Flower do you understand that!" He said, striking her each time and she nodded hardly able to move. I felt my anger pierce through my thoughts and immediately I knew what he was talking about, deciding not to take Chloe to Joel or maybe he knew about giving up Bloom…..

_**What you think? On a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the best and 1 being the worst how was this chapter compared with other stories?**_


End file.
